The present invention relates to a connector suitable for joining Nxc3x97M arrays of optical fibers and, more particularly, to a self-aligned connector structure capable of providing the required coupling efficiency between the fiber arrays.
In many newer applications, particularly in the data communication environment, it is becoming increasingly necessary to connect a first array of optical fibers to a (similarly dimensioned) second array. Prior art arrangements for coupling fibers together generally provide for single fiber-to-fiber couplings, where the endfaces of a pair of fibers to joined are housed in a ferrule together, fused together, or spliced together using any other suitable method. Duplex connectors, capable of joining a first pair of fibers to a second pair of fibers are also well-known. However, as larger arrays of fibers are needed to be connected together, these techniques become extremely time-consuming and costly.
An exemplary connector arrangement for providing a self-aligned connection between a pair of fiber arrays is disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,920,665 issued to H. Presby on Jul. 6, 1999. The Presby connector, however, is limited to forming self-aligned connections between one-dimensional arrays.
A need remains in the prior art, therefore, for a fiber array connector that is relatively robust, self-aligned and capable of being modified as fiber array sizes change.
The need remaining in the prior art is addressed by the present invention, which relates to a connector suitable joining Nxc3x97M arrays of optical fibers and, more particularly, to a self-aligned connector structure capable of providing the required coupling efficiency between the fiber arrays.
In accordance with the present invention, silicon substrates are used as the fiber support members in the connector, where a first plurality of substrates are used to support a first Mxc3x97N array of fibers and a second plurality of substrates are used to support a second Mxc3x97N array of fibers. The substrates are patterned to define the desired location for each fiber in the array, then etched to form through-holes (vias) through the width of the substrate at each fiber location. Each plurality comprises at least of pair of etched substrates, of sufficient depth to capture the endface of each inserted fiber and secure the endface at a predetermined point. The connector is thus formed by mating the first plurality of substrates to the second plurality of substrates.
It is an aspect of the present invention that the substrates from each plurality that physically contact each other during mating include alignment fiducials so that self-alignment between the fiber arrays is achieved. In particular, a set of pyramidal detents may be formed on the mating substrates during the etch process, with a spherical member disposed between associated detents to provide alignment and mechanical attachment between the connector halves.
In another aspect of the invention, the fiber array-holding substrates may be formed to provide for lens elements to be disposed at each fiber endface, if necessary, to provide improved coupling efficiency between the fibers (as an alternative, each fiber endface may be rounded (i.e., lensed) to improve coupling efficiency).
A connector housing for the array connector of the present invention is advantageously configured to hold one half of the array connector in a fixed position and allow the remaining half to xe2x80x9cfloatxe2x80x9d in order to allow the fiducials to contact one another and provide the required, accurate alignment between the connector arrays.
Other and further aspects of the present invention will become apparent during the course of the following discussion and by reference to the accompanying drawings.